


A Case of Feline Shenanigans

by Speckleflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, Crack, Gen, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: Marinette finds out Chat Noir's identity, unbeknownst to him. So what better way to make him find out who she is, than utilising a language she is very familiar with, thanks to her hero partner--cat puns! But when that doesn't work, she has to resort to new measures...Featuring cat puns, cat toys, one real cat, and confused Adrien.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	A Case of Feline Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mavicah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavicah/gifts).



> Written for a prompt for the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) anniversary giveaway! I enjoyed writing this, haha.

“Plagg, claws out!”

Marinette gasped. _Adrien_ was Chat Noir. _Adrien_ _Agreste_.

Oh, she was going to have so much fun, she thought, smirking. She would make this into a game. A fun game, indeed; Mecha Strike could go on holiday, and  _ that _ was saying something.

The next day at school, Marinette walked up to Adrien, waving, and for once in--never, she did not wear upon her face a grin too wide to be physically produced by the human body, and glazed-over eyes.

“Hi Adrien! How are mew doing?” Marinette winked.

“Hi Marinette! I’m good, thanks! What about you?” Adrien smiled good-naturedly. Marinette was disappointed he hadn’t even batted an eyelid at her pun, but this was only the beginning.

“I’m purr-ity good, thanks!” She laughed, dragging out the intensifier, and continued, “So… we have a free period after lunch, and Alya suggested that our class could hang out at the park, do mew want to come?”

“I’m not sure if my father will let me…” Adrien said, looking downcast, as one should when they are confined to their room--albeit better decked out than most leisure centres--with the exception of school, with no hope of developing the social cues necessary to societal success.

“Come on, I’m paw-sitive he won’t even know you’re not at school! Since we  _ are _ supposed to have a lesson at that time.” Marinette pleaded, trying to replicate Puss in Boots vibes with her abnormally large blue eyes, but not completely measuring up to that kitty perfection. Maybe Chat could teach her.

Adrien perked up immediately. “Oh, sure then!”

“Yay, this is gonna be claw-some!” Marinette exclaimed as he walked away to Nino without any further acknowledgement. Marinette stared after him. How more obvious could she be?

[At the park]

“Marinette, can you pass me my phone please?” Adrien asked, “It’s next to my bag.”

“Of claws!” She said, passing it over--the one time in her life she’d held something this expensive, apart from one of her father’s baking masterpieces one time (it did not end well). Her father had never trusted her to hold anything mildly of value ever again.

“Ok, we have about 45 minutes left.” Adrien said, pulling her out of that dissatisfactory memory, glancing at the time.

Then, the sky began to darken. “Are you kitten me?” Marinette groaned, exasperated. “What are we going to do now? Ugh, this is so un-fur-tunate!” Wow, the puns were really rolling straight off her tongue now. She didn’t know she had it in her.

“We could go to a café? Or the mall?” Alya suggested.

“Café please?” Adrien asked, shivering. “I’m so cold; I need a warm drink.”

“That sounds purr-fect,” Marinette said.

Seriously, how dense was this boy? She thought her kitty was smarter than that. Welp, now she would have to resort to other measures.

\-----------------

“Marinette, where are you going?” Her mother asked.

“Just to the store. Getting something for a friend.”

“Alright, but don’t be long! Can you be back before five, so you can help us to serve customers?”

“Sure.”

Marinette walked (read: skipped, to the point of earning strange looks) to the local pet store. There, she purchased several items, almost too giddy with excitement to count the change properly. She swung into Adrien’s room as Ladybug (successfully, of course--she was the  _ definition _ of stealth, especially clothed in a suit of the brightest red visible to the human eye) and placed the items in question on Adrien’s desk, all without being seen--because she was careful like that. Then, she cackled (quietly, of course, but cackled nonetheless), and threw her yoyo. She returned home, helped her parents to serve customers like a good baker’s daughter, and none were the wiser.

When Adrien returned to his bedroom that day, he stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging open (while Plagg dived onto his desk). “What…?” He murmured in utter confusion. Because there, on his desk, were...

“Cat toys?” Nathalie muttered to herself two hours later, as she entered Adrien’s room to drop his schedule on the table (he was at his fencing lesson), and saw the extremely non-school-work-related objects on the table. She cocked her head in bewilderment, then smiled to herself, shrugging. Maybe Adrien could use a companion. Yes, definitely--she’d even go so far as to say he was pining for one, seeing the varied spread of cat toys: dancing wand, catnip ball, laser pointer, feathers (synthetic, of course--Adrien  _ was _ allergic to real feathers), and many others. It probably got lonely up here for the boy, all cooped up--she totally didn’t agree with that type of lifestyle; but as personal assistant to his father, what could she do about that? Hence, she took it upon her to convince Gabriel (1 syllable less to pronounce than Mr Agreste--no other reason why she’d refer to him by an un-professional name--and besides, every second counts) to purchase a pet for Adrien--specifically, a feline friend.

\-----------------

“Don’t make me regret my decision to allow you this, Adrien.” Gabriel Agreste warned the next day, standing perfectly still with his hands clasped behind his back--obviously a very masculine gesture, so he thought.

“Father...what?” Adrien questioned.

“You will see.” He motioned to his right, “Nathalie?”

She entered the room, holding a small cage. Inside it, was…

“A  _ cat _ ?” Adrien asked, squinting with his enviable 20/20 vision. It was indeed a small tabby cat with a shock of white at its left ear tip, and intelligent hazel eyes.

“Yes, a cat. Nathalie brought it to my attention that you might want a companion, and I obliged, after seeing that it would do no harm.”

Adrien nodded slowly, glancing at Nathalie. Apart from a small twinkle in her eye, he detected nothing more than her usual deadpan expression. Damn, that woman could really control her emotions.

“Thank you?” Adrien said.

“Now, up to your room, please,” Gabriel said, a man for conversation as always. “Nathalie will bring your new… pet.”

\-----------------

Alone with the cat, who was pawing at a feathered sheep toy (since when did sheep have feathers?), and his kwami (who seemed to be getting high on the catnip ball, eyes wider than normal--Adrien made a mental note not to let that creature near the plant again), Adrien struggled to think of a name for the animal. He was still confused why he had suddenly been gifted with a pet. Maybe it was something to do with the unholy amount of cat toys that had been put on his desk? That was also a mystery.

After turning down Mr Fluffypants, Houdini, The Great Catsby, Elvis Catsley, and many other disastrous names, Adrien flopped on his bed with a huff. “What am I going to do with you?” He asked his pillow more than the tabby who sat on his chest (obviously valuing freedom for significant reasons--as well as feline rights--he had immediately let it loose from its cage). The cat looked on with an almost concerned look on its face--an expression any normal, cultured individual would adopt upon seeing a perfectly healthy looking boy talking to his pillow.

He remained there for a while until Plagg suggested something in a voice about two octaves higher than usual (being musically inclined, and being gifted with the ability of perfect pitch, Adrien could tell these things), and there was no way he was denying the cat this beautiful name.

\-----------------

“You called your cat...Camembert??” Nino asked incredulously, the idea that Adrien was a deranged cheese-crazed man now firmly rooted in his mind.

“Yep,” Adrien answered with a lopsided smile. It didn’t help that the catnip that had been chucked around his room constantly by one black creature older than the planet had somehow got to him, making him look just a little bit insane.

“You gotta promise me something, dude.” Nino said, deadly serious.

“Y-yes?” Adrien asked, a little apprehensive, his smile lapsing into a frown.

Nino’s eyes burned into his soul as he said in a devastating tone, “Don’t. Eat. Your. Cat.”


End file.
